


...you wanna make out?

by HighWarlockOfBrooklyn



Series: the malec mixtapes. [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn/pseuds/HighWarlockOfBrooklyn
Summary: Is this what the kids nowadays call "Netflix and chill?"
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: the malec mixtapes. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159826
Kudos: 23





	...you wanna make out?

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the title below to listen to the mixtape.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤㅤ[...you wanna make out?](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23osnVjxlztPnc1zHT5zmX?si=ADcJKde6RbC1rIw84-XAdg)

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ 0:35 ──o───────── -4:23

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤ ⇄ ㅤ ◃◃ㅤllㅤ▹▹ ㅤ↻ㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

Magnus welcomed Alec home with his living room floor filled with colourful cushions covering up the large carpet sitting underneath. Alec still lived in the Institute but Magnus's place had also been, for quite some time now, somewhere he could come home to. It was almost midnight when Alec arrived but in his line of work it couldn't be helped; Magnus preferred to have him there with him around that time anyway.

Tonight they agreed on having a movie marathon. Magnus was in tight-fitting black boxers which had yellow gold floral detailing and a black tank top with a pop art style print of Siouxsie Sioux's face on it. He was holding a bowl of cheddar cheese popcorn over his stomach and was lying down with his back and head leaning against Alec's chest. Alec had changed into a comfortable dark gray sweatpants and Magnus's black, V-Neck shirt, printed with two hammers crossed like an ‘X’ in front of a broken white wall. He had one hand holding Magnus's and the other digging into the bowl to grab some popcorn.

They were a third of the way into their second trash movie that night. Alec wasn't really the kind to watch movies before, Magnus presumed he never really got much of an education on mundane media like most Shadowhunters, but Magnus was determined to introduce them to him. All the good ones, the bad ones, and especially the so-bad-it's-good ones. It was often the latter that they have found to be more entertaining. It's always good fun to bond over a mutual dislike for something and at least they had each other to suffer through them.

“Ugh, teenagers,” Magnus groaned as they watched the romantic leads makeout for the fifth or sixth time that far into the movie. “Do they even study? Where are their parents and why are they always making out?”

“Do you think people really do that?” Alec asked then sucked off some of the cheese dust that clung to his fingers.

“Do what?” Magnus replied without looking away from the screen. His face scrunched as he was still visibly frustrated at the romantic leads’ displays of affection.

“That,” he pointed at the screen where the leads were now singing along to the music playing over the radio as they were making out. “Do people really do that while music is playing,”

“I think so. You know folks back in the ‘60s did more than just that, and in live events no less,” Magnus chuckled as he remembered the wild concerts he had dragged Catarina to during the British Invasion. Ragnor at the time (all of the time, really) decided he was far too mature and sophisticated for fun, in other words, he decided to be a big boring bore during the height of fun in that era.

“Did you...?” Alec began, but he couldn't exactly put into words the thought that came to his mind. Magnus turned his head to the side and looked up at Alec with a smile.

“Nothing too crazy if that's what you're thinking,” he said as he pressed his palm against Alec's stubbled jaw. But Alec just looked at him with stern eyes, not believing a word he said, though Magnus knew Alec wasn't exactly serious. Magnus's mouth gaped looking at Alec as if he had been offended.

“What, it's true!” he said, then magicked away the bowl of popcorn on his stomach and set it on top of the coffee table just outside the cushioned area of the living room. He sat up then let go of Alec's hand as he turned his body slightly to face Alec properly.

“It was the ‘60s, and when in London, well, you know how it is,” Magnus shrugged, Alec raised his eyebrows and looked at him with eyes that seemed to say he was off the hook this time.

“Why'd you even ask?” Magnus looked at him, amused.

“Well... We like music...” said Alec, and he didn't need to say anything else. With a snap of Magnus's fingers their movie paused and with another snap, an upbeat music filled with high energy began blasting from the speakers instead.

“...you wanna make out?” Magnus teased with a mocking smile which was immediately wiped away from his face when Alec cupped his hands on either side of his face and pulled him in, burying deep, hungry kisses against Magnus's mouth.

Without breaking away from each other's face, Magnus turned his body so that he was now facing Alec and moved on top of him, straddling him as he burrowed his lips against his darling Shadowhunter. Alec's body slightly sunk lower as his upper back was pressed against the edge of the sofa. He brushed his hand at the back of Magnus's head while his other hand reached for the warlock's waist, bunching the fabric of his tank top in his fist before slipping his hand inside, wandering up his back.

It didn't take long before they got lost in each other's kisses and so lost in the music that they didn't even notice their movements have been matching the beats of the next couple of songs playing in the background. Were they on the third song already? Or was it the fourth? In any case, it was by that time when they managed to break away and get a bit of a breather. Magnus went on and left a trail of kisses and the wetness of his tongue from Alec's mouth down to his neck. Judging by the jerking lump he felt against his own as he sat on top of Alec, it seemed like he wanted him to keep going.

Even through the music, it was the sound of Alec's weak gasps as Magnus rubbed against him and softly bit on his runed neck that dominated the warlock's ears. He only stopped for a moment when Alec's wandering hands moved upwards to take off Magnus's top. Alec took of his shirt as well and as if on cue, the music started to slow down, giving Magnus time to marvel at Alec's scarred and beautiful muscular body. Alec looked away for a bit and felt his cheeks heat up; even now he still felt a little bit embarrassed whenever Magnus would just stop and stare at him. It was Alec who interrupted the tender moment when he stood up and took step back as he sat on the sofa.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, wrapped in a tone of worry, worried that he had done something wrong as he followed Alec and sat next to him. 

Magnus was about to ask him whether he was alright or not when Alec smiled at him, his beautiful ocean blue eyes looking right at him. It caught him off guard. It wasn't until Alec was already leaning forward, his hand pressed against Magnus's chest as he kissed him did he snap out of it. Alec moved forward, making Magnus back away slightly. Alec pushed him down as he kissed him gently, tongues sliding against each other as Magnus slowly descended down on his back with Alec now on top of him. Magnus reached for the back of his head with both hands, one moving up, brushing his fingers through Alec's messy dark hair and the other moving down his back.

The warlock moaned as he felt Alec's mouth move away from his to kiss him softly against his neck along with the song's slow pace. Magnus's hand that was resting atop Alec's warm and sweaty back then went to his front, his fingers tracing down the muscular bumps on his chest down to his abs. Lower and lower his hand went until he finally slipped it down into Alec's sweatpants to feel him. He felt warm, warm like his whimpering breath against Magnus's neck as he reacted to his strokes and then . . .

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ


End file.
